User talk:Kelcat
Welcome to my talk page! * If you message me here, I will reply here. * Don't forget to sign your messages with ~~~~ or click the signature icon: . * Add a title in the Subject/headline section. * You can also email me if you prefer. Archive 1 Archive 2 Precedent on Conflict Pages Hey Kelcat, I need some input. Remind me, we don't put spoiler tags on conflict pages do we? Because they're all one massive spoiler like the quest pages ? - 04:22, November 5, 2014 (UTC) : I'm pretty sure that we don't, or at least we haven't in the past. -- 02:09, November 7, 2014 (UTC) The Art of Dragon Age: Inquisition images Hey, I remember you finding the statement from Bioware that any leaks before the art book's release would count as piracy. TheShadowAngel66 has been uploading images from the art book, just thought I'd let you know. Also notified King Cousland. -- 07:18, November 7, 2014 (UTC) Angry Joe video Someone previously made a blog post with news category, which was a blog about Angry Joe's video of Inquisition, and the category got removed eventually. Now someone did it again. Could you please, if I'm right that blog doesn't belong to the news, remove the category? You know those times when you expect to be a lot more available and then of course are not? Glad to see these both got taken care of. -- 01:05, November 8, 2014 (UTC) :Whoops, just saw I forgot to sign that last one, was kind of in a hurry. And that's okay, I suspected you'd have a hard time being available these days, that's why I left a message on KC's page too. Hope everything's okay :) -- 01:30, November 8, 2014 (UTC) :: Everything's good! Currently absorbed in Sunset Overdrive during my free time . -- 00:17, November 9, 2014 (UTC) Legacy & MoTA Files Hey, Kelcat! I've been meaning to ask you how you got the ID codes for the items in Mark of the Assassin and Legacy. I was recently using PyGFF to extract game files, but it doesn't work for the DLC. I'm guessing BioWare changed the way they code their files between the release of DA2 and its DLC? I'd really like to get the files, especially for Legacy (specifically for Malvernis's robes/gear). Any help would be appreciated! Thanks! --Death by Cheese (talk) 22:15, November 8, 2014 (UTC) : User:mostlyautumn pulled those id codes, not sure from where. He may be able to help you with what you're looking for. -- 00:17, November 9, 2014 (UTC) ::Ah, got it. Thanks for the help! --Death by Cheese (talk) 00:37, November 9, 2014 (UTC) Untitled Hello, I was asking around for a way to apologize and I was brought here. A while ago on an old account (Ascetic496) on the two week mark from release of Inquisition, I edited the DAI page to say Draconic Lodge Incubation along with a few other edits. I didn't think this would offend anyone, more bring a laugh than anything to celebrate how close we are to dragon age inquisition. I'd just like to apologize and say sorry about the edit. I won't add anything unless it's actual information. I made this account because I got access to a computer and was able to make an actual username with a working space bar. Once more, I'm sorry and it won't happen again. : That's not a problem. I don't recall the incident, but I'm sure it's water under the bridge by now. I hope you have the chance to become an active editor now that you have a space bar! -- 00:17, November 9, 2014 (UTC) Character Trailers Hey, what do you think about an article where we could assemble all the character reveal trailers for the different games? - 13:45, November 9, 2014 (UTC) : I think having some articles with game videos would be helpful. We already have Videos, but it needs a lot of work, and only contains videos from Origins. -- 00:27, November 10, 2014 (UTC) ::Ok how about, provided they continue to release character reveal trailers for Inquisition as they did with Awakening and Origins, how about a separate gallery page where we could assemble the character reveal trailers and link them back to the companions category pages? As for the other videos, I think the easiest option would be to merge the appropriate trailer videos etc. into the Game articles, like we have with Dragon Age: Inquisition.Thoughts? - 00:47, November 10, 2014 (UTC) :::Or we could just go back to my original idea and just include a link to the character trailer in a gallery on the relevant companion article. I'm flexible about doing that on the earlier games but I think the ones for the Inquisition companions should be included given that they seem to actually show additional narrative content that isn't in the game itself (where each companion was at the exact moment the breach occured) - 01:13, November 10, 2014 (UTC) Dragon Age Series Bar Links I'm just wondering will the Dragon Age games: The Last Court, Heroes Of Dragon Age (and the other facebook one who's name I can't recall) be added to that bar? Since all three are Dragon Age Games, I'm wondering this because comics books and Dec all are listed Ontario here alongside the main games (also not sure if you're the one I'm ment to ask thiamin so appointed, orgies if I'm asking the wrong admin about this) Blitzbear93 (talk) 21:32, November 9, 2014 (UTC)Blitzbear93 :Hey, I hope it's okay if I answer. The structure of the top bar will definitely be redesigned, so it'll cover as much as possible, hopefully including TLC, HoDA and Dragon Age Legends (the Facebook one). Maybe even Dragon Age Journeys too. -- 23:23, November 9, 2014 (UTC) : "Appointed orgies"? Margerard and User:Tierrie are the main ones working on the main page layout, and it's definitely a work in progress. -- 00:29, November 10, 2014 (UTC) Photoshop Help needed Hey Kelcat do you know anyone who could use photoshop to clean up an image for me? Its the menu screen of Inquisition that shows the Templars and Mages marching to attend the peace summit. It'd be perfect for a couple of articles but I just need to get ride of the big "PRESS START TO PLAY" text in the middle of the screen. Sadly thats well beyond my own minor image editing abilities. Anywhere you could refer me to? - 09:46, November 10, 2014 (UTC) Nobility and Royalty Titles Ok well its been well over a week and no one other than the two of us seems to have taken an interest. Unless you really think its worth prolonging the discussion further or making a more proactive effort to get other editors involved in talking about it, I think we should go ahead and use the Orlesian model. - 11:22, November 10, 2014 (UTC)